A device may determine distances of its surroundings using different depth finding systems. In determining the depth, the device may generate a depth map illustrating or otherwise indicating the depths of objects from the device by transmitting one or more wireless signals and measuring reflections of the wireless signals. One such depth finding system is a structured light system. Structured light active sensing relies on transmitting and receiving spatial codes. Specifically, a known pattern of points is transmitted (such as near-infrared or other frequency signals of the electromagnetic spectrum), and the reflections of the pattern of points is measured and analyzed to determine depths of objects from the device. The depth of an object reflecting a particular code is proportional to the difference between the received code position and the original code position (e.g., when transmitted).
Most structured light systems include a narrowband filter at the front of the receiver to allow the reflected code to pass through with little interference. However, in outdoor applications, the interference light in band (e.g., sunlight) may enter the receiver through the narrowband filter. Such interference may lift the signal floor (e.g., saturating the pixel well) and/or introduce noise proportional to its level. As a result, depth decoding may fail when a sufficient amount of interference light enters the receiver.